Kennedy Murdoch
Patrick Joseph Kennedy Murdoch is the son of Fitzgerald Murdoch and his wife Jacqueline Murdoch and the younger brother to Caroline and the older brother to John. In his introduction he is dating a girl named Alice-Marie but he consistently cheated on her with numerous girls such as Betty Romijn and Pinky Fairchild and was actually one of the main people who caused all the trouble of the first novel. Background Early life Kennedy was born Patrick Joseph Kennedy Murdoch on October 5, 1998 in Hornington, Sussex, England to violent and abusive man known simply as Fitzgerald "Fitz" Murdoch and his primary victim and his wife Jacqueline "Jackie' Murdoch née Kennedy and the only child between them. Eventually one day he came home to see his father violently abusing his mother to the point that his father caused her to go permanently go blind in her left eye and broke part of her skull. Kennedy pulled him off his mother and got in a physical fight in which Kennedy suffered two broke ribs trying to get him out of the house. When he finally got him out of his house, his father never come back home and him and his mother when to the hospital where they where given proper treatment. When they came back home, his father took all his stuff and left leaving his wife and son behind which he describes as the saddest and happiest day of his life. Storyline Will Joiner/Storyline Personality He appears like a secure person who knows exactly what he wants. It's extremly friendly with everyone he's interesting in, but he can also turn into a bad temperature guy, inclines to fight and disputes. He seems to be selfish and egocentric most of the time, but he also knows how to care about people who are important in his life. But he is also the most funniest. He came off as a pot-head, which is basically true, but is shown to be more of a joker or a comedian and a true rocker of the 80's than anything. He shares a close friendship with Sebastian often messing around with one another and playing jokes on other people. Appearance Abilities Physical Cambion Condition: Due to his Cambion heritage, his body is far superior then humans, witches, etc. But this also comes at a cost he must drink blood from humans or from animals - or another alternative drain other's enough to substance their own body. * Supernatural Strength: Kennedy posses and extraordinary amount of strength. * Supernatural Speed: He can move much faster than the average member of their society, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. * Supernatural Durability: Kennedy possess drastically greater durability than what is naturally possible. * Enhanced Sense: He has the enhanced senses of sight, taste, hearing, touch, and smell are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more acute than humans. * Natural Weaponry: Also due to his nature as a Cambion who are born with a natural weaponry to protect themselves and to fight their enemies such as their teeth, claws, and his tail. ** Teeth: He possess extremely sharp teeth that he can retract or extend his teeth to attack or hide from others. His bite is also considered 10x greater then that of a lions or a German Shepard. ** Claws: Kennedy can retract or extend his claws to attack or defend himself. ** Tail: He was born with a tail that he either uses magic or hides it within his clothes. Using his tail he is adapted to be able to grasp or hold objects. * Healing Factor: Kennedy, being a Cambion, has the usual ability to heal herself instantly from any normal injuries. * Longevity: He ages slower than normal and has a extended life-span. Supernatural Daytime Walking: Due to his mixed heritage of having demonic blood and human blood he is able to walk in sunlight and not be hurt in anyway, Flight: Kennedy can defy gravity to some extent which results in him being able to fly. * Wallcrawling: He is able to fasten onto and climb vertical and horizontal surfaces without falling. Energy Manipulation: Kennedy can create, shape and manipulate energy, the capacity to cause change: one of the most basic quantitative properties of a system, such as an object or a field of energy. * Absorption: He can absorb various forms of energy, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage. * Barriers: He can create a shield, wall, or a field formed from energy, * Blasts: Kennedy can release energy over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. * Constructs: He can turn energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. * Perception: FG can see the energy from other's and can see who has the most energy within themselves. Illusion Manipulation: He can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Magic: As a Cambion, possess the ability to use Magic. Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic is often divided between black and white, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. * Dark Arts: He can utilize the Dark Arts also known as Dark Magic, refers to any type of magic that is mainly used to cause harm, control, or even death to the victim. Despite being labelled "dark", the Dark Arts are not necessarily "evil". * Demonic Magic: He is capable of using demonic magic to achieve several feats such as creating, destroying and reconstructing anything, sometimes even to warp reality. Relationships * Other Relationships Etymology * Patrick is from the Latin name Patricius, which meant "nobleman". This name was adopted in the 5th-century by Saint Patrick, whose birth name was Sucat. He was a Romanized Briton who was captured and enslaved in his youth by Irish raiders. After six years of servitude he escaped home, but he eventually became a bishop and went back to Ireland as a missionary. He is traditionally credited with Christianizing the island, and is regarded as Ireland's patron saint. * Joseph is from Ioseph, the Latin form of Greek Ιωσηφ (Ioseph), which was from the Hebrew name יוֹסֵף (Yosef) meaning "he will add", from the root יָסַף (yasaf). In the Old Testament Joseph is the eleventh son of Jacob and the first with his wife Rachel. Because he was the favorite of his father, his older brothers sent him to Egypt and told their father that he had died. In Egypt, Joseph became an advisor to the pharaoh, and was eventually reconciled with his brothers when they came to Egypt during a famine. * Kennedy From an irish surname, an Anglicized form of Ó Cinnéidigh meaning "descendant of Cennétig". Cennétig is the Old Irish byname meaning "armoured head" or "misshapen head". This was the name of an Irish king, the father of Brian Boru. * Murdoch is the Scottish form of Murchadh is derived from Gaelic muir "sea" and cadh "warrior". Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** His hobbies are working on old cars and collecting film memorabilia. ** Kennedy's favorite foods are London broil, macaroni and cheese, cornbread, frybread, and garlic bread; while her least favorite foods are potato salad. ** Kennedy's favorite drinks are ** His pastimes are working on cars. ** His favorite animals are beers. ** His favorite flowers are none he is a man. ** Kennedy can sleep up to a six hours. ** His average bath time is none he is a man, he takes showers. ** His favorite artists are The Doors, Elvis Presley, Tina Turner, The Beatles, Led Zeppelin, U2, AC/DC, Guns N' Roses, The Rolling Stones, Metallica, and Pantera. * He owns a Honda XR250R and 1995 Harley-Davidson Sportster. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Murdoch family Category:Cambions Category:The Serpent's gang Category:Jupiter house Category:Winterbloom students